Swapping my mind for yours
by Merlins asistant
Summary: Lily and Petunia swap minds for a week. Lily's mind is in Petunias body and Petunias mind in Lilys. Kinda coolio


Swapping my mind for yours.

Arthurs Note: PETUNIA IS A WITCH! I know its kinda wrong but she might've been and we never know we do know that someone learns magic later on in life so? This is based on a film I saw yesterday. Petunia is pretty and popular OKAY! Anyone don't like it they can go to hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts or Lily and the gang.

Claimer: I own all the friends and names you don't recognise 

Petunia and Lily Evans were quite opposite and never agreed on anything what so ever, Lily was 15 and the smarter of the two as she had been skipped ahead 2 years and was know in the 7th year with her sister. Both girls attended Hogwarts and quite enjoyed it; Petunia and Lily lived in the village of Hogsmeade and drove to school in there fathers muggle car. Petunia was 17 and was pretty, popular, always wore short fashionable clothes with her blonde hair wafting in the breeze and heard wolf whistles where ever she walked with her fake tanned complexion and her long legs you would easily mistake her for a model. Lily on the other hand was smaller, petite and had striking red hair, wore baggy clothes and tight t-shirts ad sensible length robes. She was extremely smart and was constantly late for school, due to her sisters' laziness of staying in bed and not driving her to school on time. Lily was pretty in her own special way, with no boyfriend yet she was considered a social outcast and really despised her sister's ways of life. Petunia also had a boyfriend, his name was Kyle Johnson and was a warlock from Ravenberg Academy he was a teacher assistant to Prof. Magonagal. 

Tuesday morning was the worst of the week; in Lily's opinion, her sister was going to see Kyle on his day off and spent half an hour applying her makeup in front of the bathroom mirror. Lily sat patiently in the car waiting, starting to get annoyed she honked the horn about 7 times until her sister even looked out of the bedroom window. Next door to the Evans' someone was moving in, by the looks of it a boy and from what Lily glanced of him he was cute. Petunia eventually emerged from the bathroom and walked down stairs. She was wearing a short black robe with a mini lilac skirt on underneath and a sleeveless white top showing of her elegant figure. As she entered the dining room she grabbed an apple and said

'By Ben, Jayne see you tonight' and she grabbed her car keys and left the house. As she did so she heard wolf whistles from the builders of next doors house and the boy staring at her in amazement. Eithier amazement at her beauty or the incredibly short length of her school robe was why the boy stared. 

'I'm gonna be late!' Lily whined

'Oh stuff it, Lil' Petunia answered huffily.

'Professor Gilles will hit the roof again if I'm late' Lily moaned as they set up off on the road.

'You should get up earlier then!' Petunia smiled evilly.

'I'm always waiting for YOU!' She exclaimed

'Try walking then, that's why you've got legs for' Petunia snipped as they entered the grounds of Hogwarts.

Lily entered the class late, trying to apologise uselessly transfiguration professor but she wouldn't here of it and gave Lily her 3rd detention of that week. She quickly sat down next to Rose and got her equipment out. Elsewhere in the school Petunia strolled in late again ignoring her teacher, Prof. Tucker.

'If you are late for my lesson again Miss Evans you will join Mr Malfoy in detention.' She said sternly and the class continued.

'Anyone tell me what we would get if we mixed wormwood with essence of unicorn? Evans?' she asked.

'A really good cheap perfume?' Petunia grinned the class rang with laughter.

'No miss Evans a very powerful awaking potion' Tucker said sternly.

In Lily's class she was yawning with boredom. Her transfiguration class was the most boring well unless you accounted for Kyle being there. Yes, the same Kyle whom her sister was dating whom Lily fancied quite a bit. 

'I can't wait for Charms then I'll be with the 7th years' she sighed ' My brain can actually think for a change' Lily had been skipped a few years ahead in certain classes, charms and muggle studies being a few of them.

Petunia and Lily were in the same class for charms, every time there was a question Lily's hand flew up. 

'The crucico curse' she answered happily with ease.

'Well done Miss Evans. Anyone else name one of the unforgivable's?' Flitwick said tirelessly.

Lily's hand went up again

'Avadra Kedavra' 

'Well done' and the bell rang. 'Miss Lily I wish to see you about your muggle studies project, yes you all may go. Don't forget your homework for next week' he piped.

  'Know lily, you need to present your project to Prof. Tucker and Jennings at the rodeo in the town hall in the village on Sunday' Flitwick explained, hoping down from his stool of books.

'Okay, wonderful thanks professor. I won't let you down.' Lily smiled happily and bounded of to lunch.

Petunia me up with her friends outside the girls bathroom, Catherine, Mary and Nancy were seniors and felt there were in a different social class to anyone below them. 

'Oh hey, Pet have you dumped Kyle yet remember the 3 month limit?' Cat asked annoyed 

'No, I'll do it tonight when he comes round for tea' Pet replied, smirking evilly.

Lily met her friends, and to be franking her friends were allot nicer than Petunias, they were friendly and always helpful. They consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter along with Rose and Lou-Anne. 

'Kyle is so fit' Lily said dreamily to Rose as she eyed him sitting on the teacher's bench. 'Wish he'd dump my sister'

'Maybe he will,' she said, biting into an apple. She looked over at Petunia and her friends. 'I wonder what there talking about.'

'Perfume, boys, perfume, boys not allot' Lily answered dryly.

'Are we gonna read Petunia's diary after school?' Rose asked excitedly.

'Yeah, no reason why we shouldn't today' Lily grinned.

The evening dragged on and Mrs Evans was laying out the table whilst the girls were upstairs, in Petunia's bedroom reading her diary.

'Wow, your sister's sick, Lil' Rose said flicking through the pages.

'Quick, Cavalries home!' lily said, as her dads car drove up the drive. There Kyle and Petunia made out for like 5 whole minutes with Lily and Rose watching from behind the blinds.

'Do you think they've… y'know done it?' Rose questioned.

'This is my sister we're talking about, so probably yes.' Lily answered 'Whoa they're coming in come on lets go down for dinner quick before she see's us'

The dinner was fine, Kyle sat next to Petunia and was very considerate all the way through the evening he helped Lily with her homework and washed up and even set the food out.

'Lily do you want any apple sauce?' he asked holding up the ladle.

'Erm yes please, I can manage though, she reached up to take the ladle from him and she touched his hand gently. She felt like she was in heaven.

After lunch Petunia dropped Kyle of at his home in the northern part of the village and broke up with him trying to be gentle, not!

'Kyle I wanna break up, I've had you for 3 months and your not exciting for me anymore. I want something new and fresh' Petunia explained dreamily.

'Fine then' Kyle said slamming the car door shut.

That evening Lily and Petunia had another argument about bathroom routines, then another about clothes and another about boys and how Lily could never get a guy and how Petunia got far too many.

That night when both girls were asleep Lily crept out of bed and to the balcony where she made a wish, a powerful wish that no one thought possible.

'I wish to be Petunia Evans'

Lily sighed, clambered back into bed and drifted of to sleep. The next morning when she opened her eyes she seemed all blurry and confused, she got up rubbing sleep out of her eyes and waded to the bathroom where she looked in the mirror.

'Oh my god, I'm the she bitch' She stared at the mirror and Petunias tanned complexion stared back at her, she ran to her sisters room or her room she didn't know.

'Petunia…Lily…Petunia whoever you are wake up!' Lily cried and Petunia stirred under the covers.

'Look in the mirror' Lily swallowed hard and dragged the younger girl to the mirror.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING!' Petunia screeched. 

'I'm in your body!' she began to breath hard muttering under her breath and began to pace the room


End file.
